


A Bundle of Joy

by themusingsofafangirl



Series: Bundle of Joy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusingsofafangirl/pseuds/themusingsofafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel takes saving people a bit too far...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bundle of Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Watchingpornwithcas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watchingpornwithcas/gifts).



"Dean."

"Ungggg"

"Dean."

"Shhhhhhhh"

"DEAN."

"What?!"

"Dean. Wake up."

"Shuddup Cas. I need my four hours."

"Dean. It's an emergency."

"Clearly it's not since you haven't smote anything recently."

"Dean. Help. Please."

Dean rolled off his stomach and onto his side. He opened his eyes to find a diaper in his face.

"I don't know what to do, Dean! Why does the child keep crying?"

"Cas."

"Yes Dean?"

"Why is there a baby in my face at three in the fucking morning?"

"DEAN! No cursing in front of the baby!"

"Why the fudge not! It's not like it can understand what I'm saying!"

"Fedgooo” The baby gurgled.

“Cas.”

“Yes?”

“Where did you get that baby?”

“I found her.”

“Her?!”

“Yes.”

“And what do you expect me to do with said baby?”

“Help me raise her?”

“Raise her?!” Dean rubbed his hands over his face. “Well fudge.”

“Is this going to be a problem?”

“Clearly not as you’ve already got the ‘mom voice’ down pat.”

“I don’t understand.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Dean stretched out his arms and took the baby. “We’ll take care of you” he bopped the baby on her nose “Until we can find people better suited to having a baby.”

The rest of the night passed quietly into early morning. After a quick diaper change, which Dean forced Cas to complete, the baby was content to snuggle down in Castiel’s arms and go to sleep. With the child asleep, Dean felt okay about catching a few z’s as well.

Dean woke up for the second time that night to the sound of laughter. A deep rumble followed every higher pitched squeal from the baby. This time when he opened his eyes, Dean saw Cas sitting on the edge of his bed with the baby in his lap. Everytime the baby’s giggles would die down, Castiel would run his fingers up and down the infant’s stomach, causing angel and baby to dissolve into laughter yet again. Dean stretched, and rose from the bed, ambling sleepily over to where the other pair sat.

“Mind passing her over here?” He asked Cas.

“Not at all.” The angel obediently lifted the baby.

“She got a name yet?”

“I do not believe so… It appears that she was the daughter of the witch I vanquished.”

“Does she have witchy skills too?”

“Dean, she’s a month and a half old.”

“She coulda picked something up while mama witch was preggers!”

“Well, if she proves to have some arcane talent, I’m sure that we can entrust Sam and Bobby with her education.”

“Cas.”

“Yes, Dean?”

“We are not keeping the baby.” Dean rubbed his hand up and down the baby’s back.

“Why not?”

“I’m a hunter. Sam’s a hunter. Bobby’s a hunter. You’re a friggen angel.” Dean sighed. “And we’re all dudes. How the hell do you expect us to raise a baby girl?!”

“Where else would she go? As you’ve so aptly pointed out, there is the chance that powers may manifest. Who is better prepared to handle that then us?” At the elevated noise levels in the room, the still unnamed baby began to fuss.

Dean cradled her in his arms, talking softly to her, promising that everything would be okay and that nothing was her fault. “I’ll take care of you.” He whispered in her ear.

“You’re a natural father, Dean.” Cas smiled. “I wouldn’t entrust her to your care otherwise.”

“Let the record show that I still think that this is a bad idea.” Dean laid the baby back against his shoulder, rocking his body slowly to soothe her anxiety. “But, I will take care of her.” He sank down onto the bed, absorbed in his task of calming the baby. “What do you think of the name Mary?”

“For your mother?”

“Yeah…”

“I like it quite a lot. Perhaps Johanna would be a fitting second name?”

“Yeah…” Dean smiled. “MJ. I can work with that.” He paused. “And last name?”

“I believe Winchester would be appropriate, don’t you?”

“Mary Johanna Winchester. It has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?”

“Very much so. With your love and guidance, she is sure to go far in life.”

“You’ll stick around too, right?”

“Of course, Dean.”

“Cause she’s gonna need both of us… I certainly didn’t get the brains of the family.”

“I am choosing to be the adult in this situation and not point out how brilliant you are when it comes to engineering.”

“You’re a bajillion years old, Cas. You’re always gonna have to be the adult.”

“What ever you say, Dean.”

“Don’t ‘Yes, Dear’ me!” Dean snorted. “We’re not in a friggen picket fence relationship. Hell, we aren’t in any relationship at all.”

“It sounds like this upsets you.”

“Shuddup, Cas. MJ and I are having cuddle time.”

“Of course, Dean.” And with that, the angel disappeared, allowing the new father and daughter pair to bond.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a prompt from watchingpornwithcas on Tumblr. It is shorter than promised, but you piqued my interest, so I fully intend to expand this verse. If anyone else is interested in prompting me, my tumblr (snowymisha) is always available... Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
